NO ONES LOVE!
by Xlost-lonelyX
Summary: This is my first story so please be nice. Draco and Hermione have been dating for 4 years. One night they decide to have fun. Now what do they do?
1. Chapter 1

I DO **NOT **OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!! : D

PLEASE COMMENT OR MESSAGE. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF I COULD KEEP GOING. THANK U! Xlost-lonelyX

!! NO ONES LOVE !!

He was hers and she was his. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione whispers in tears.

"Because I have to." Draco replied. Breaking his girlfriends heart of 4 years had brought him a lot of hurt. But, it was for the best. Soon he would be transferring to a new school…Soon, she would have their baby. No one knew of the secrets Hermione kept. She was a very quiet and shy girl. No one thought she would do something as sinful as this.

"I'm to young to have a child." He said pushing her off him as he walked back and forth in his room. Running his hands through his blonde hair. His piercing blue eyes became dull with tears. He never wanted it to end like this. How he loved her was unknown to everyone including her. He wanted to be the father. He wanted to be there for his child. What he was doing was right, right? He needed time to think. He asked his mother to transfer him to Washington High. A boarding school in Washington. He needed to get away from the wizarding world for a while. After he found news of the new member of what was going to be his family. His mother gladly transferred him. He was leaving in 2 days. No one had to say goodbye. No one had to do anything. Except him. He had to hurt the only girl he ever truly loved. He wouldn't see their child. He wouldn't be there to name it. Was she even going to keep it?

" Are you keeping the baby?" He asked. Slowly sitting down next to her on his bed. He placed his hand over hers. Trembling slightly she replied with a head shake. Indicating a yes. "You need to leave Hermione. I'm sorry." He said. She looked up. Tears staining her face. Was he really doing this to her? She knew it wasn't true. Hermione stood up, Gave Draco one last glance and was gone. Grabbing her jacket from a chair in the corner. She wasn't going to let him go. Even if it killed her.

I know it's short but it will get longer as the story progresses. Please comment!! I take criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so the first chapter was REALLY REALLY short. I know. SO! I decided to write another chapter. Just and FYI this might be on hold for a while because of my grades in school. But I hope u enjoy.

Hermione left. Draco felt terrible. Maybe it wasn't to late. He could tell her how he truly felt. No, that wouldn't work. What could he do? He thought for nearly 2 hours. He left the heads common room and walked down to dinner. He could see Hermione perfectly from where he was sitting. He thought she was beautiful. Her hazel eyes, brown curly hair, perfect body. She was just perfect. Everything about her he loved. Sure, he called her horrible things but that was because he secretly enjoyed it. To see her mad was fun to him. The way her face got red, how her eyes turned into cat eyes. How she had a come back for everything. How she got potty and weasel to back away and not start anything. He loved it. So finally one day at the beginning of 3rd year he asked her out. She denied it but he wouldn't leave her alone. Finally she agreed. She never thought she could love him. But she fell for him. All of her damn pride put aside she fell for him. The schools sex god. Every girl envied her. And she was happy. She felt safe. Draco snapped back to reality.

Hermione sat at her respectful table and ate dinner. Half way through she saw a very flusterd Draco Malfoy walk through the doors. He looked very tired. She didn't care. He hurt her. And she was hurt. She felt eyes on her all dinner. She would look up and see him turn his eyes quickly. Joining any conversation he could. He couldn't do this. Quickly he got up and rushed out of the great hall. Hermione got up as well. She followed in the shadows and surprisingly found him in her room. She used in invisibility spell to keep herself hidden. She watched as he looked through boxes and wrote a little note. After he was done he placed the note on her bed. She let him leave the room before turning her attention back to the note.

'_Mione,_

_I have to tell you something. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I never want to leave you. I just don't think I could be a father. You know how I am. I don't want our child to have a father like me. _

'At least he was being honest' she thought before returning to the note.

_I love you more then anything in this world. In the box next to this note is a neck lace. I was waiting for your birthday but since I won't be here, I'll give it to you now. I want you to know that I'm leaving because I need to figure things out. If you want to talk meet me at the black lake at midnight._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco _

Hermione looked at the clock beside her bed. It was already 11. She took the spell off and walked into their shared bathroom. She knew he was in his room. He stormed off after leaving the note. She heard nothing. But soon she heard what she thought was crying. She gently pushed Draco's door open. There he was. Face in his hands crying. She had never seen him like this. He never cried in front of her. She walked over and sat next to Draco on his bed. He looked up and looked away quickly. He didn't want her to see him like this.

"Why are you doing this Draco?" She asked quietly. He stopped crying and explained.

" What we did…has no excuse. You were drunk and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. Because I did we are having a baby." he said. He was interrupted by Hermione.

"I want this baby just as much as you do Draco. I know you want this baby. Don't deny it." She let go of his hand and stood up. He wasn't ready for her to leave. He asked her to sit back down and so she did.

"I do want this child. But do you want me to be there for it? I mean look at me. I'm a mess. I don't want to be like my father. All he was and is, is scum. I hate him. I want our child to be happy." He said.

" He will be Draco…I want you to be here. I want to spend my life with you and this child. You're not like your father. You are so different. You may not see it, but I do. If you were anything like your father we wouldn't be together now."

'Now?' Draco thought. 'Does she still want to be together? After all this shit I've put her through?'

"It's hard Hermione. It's too damn hard." Hermione started crying. Could he really be leaving her?

"I'm not letting you leave Draco." She said harshly. "You're going to be here for this baby. Whether you like it or not. I love you, and I'll be damned if I let you leave me. Do you understand me?" She said.

"Yes" was all Draco could say. She wasn't going to let him go. And for that he was thankful. He didn't know if he could live with out her. And he wanted to be there for his child. But Draco never knew that soon his happiness was going to be gone. For what if Hermione Granger had decided not to let him leave but to abort his child?


	3. Chapter 3

_You're exceptional the way you are Don't need to change for nobody You're incredible, anyone can see that When will you believe that? You are nothing but exceptional…_

Hermione woke up. Surprisingly she wasn't in her room. She was in Draco's. She looked over and saw that he was not there. She walked up to the door connecting the bathroom and the twp bedrooms. She heard the shower running. She, might as well get ready. She walked into her room through the bathroom. After hearing the water turn off and Draco's door shut she walked into the bathroom. Closing and locking all the doors she ran a hot bath. Just what she needed. She felt very sore and very weak. 

'_The baby is getting to me' _She thought. She bathed and got out. Using a dry spell to dry her hair. She quickly unlocked all of the doors and walked into her own. She went over to her dresser and picked out some clothes. A light green halter top, dark jeans that hugged her perfectly. She put on some black flats to tie the whole look together. She light green eye shadow and a light pink gloss. She was ready to go. She grabbed her bag and her robe. Putting her robe on she made her way downstairs. There, in their common room was Draco. She quietly snuck up behind him a kissed his cheek. He smirked.

"Good morning my dear." He said. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the heads common room. They had not been exclusive till this year. Even though it had been quite some time since they announced it still students looked and sneered. Hermione was grateful to have Draco.

"Draco dear?" She said. Letting go of his hand to face him.

"Yes Hermione." He said. '_What could she possibly want to tell me?' _He thought.

"I'm thinking about….I'm thinking about abort-abortion." She said quickly. 

'_Run Hermione. This is your chance! RUN!' _Her mind screamed. She scanned the possibilities of getting out. There was none. In all of Hogwarts she couldn't find a way to get away. This was absolutely absurd. Draco stood there. Shocked. Hermione was scared. He took her face into his hands. Gently he kissed her.

" I want to be the father of this baby. I want you to have this child." He said. He grabbed her hand and started walking. 

" I thought you didn't want this baby." she said quietly. 

"I was scared. Merlin I still am. But I know, as long as you're here with me… I can make it." He looked at her. He kissed her and walked to the dinning hall. 

'_Today shall be fun' _Hermione thought. Such sarcasm. She couldn't wait for this day to be over. She had to tell Draco the truth. Maybe he would leave her, Maybe he would still want the baby. She didn't know. Her thoughts were occupied as she sat in class. Writing notes as Professor Snape was explaining a new potion. Hermione felt something hit her in the back. She grabbed the piece of paper and returned to work. She read it quickly.

' _Hermione,_

_Meet me outside of the great hall before dinner. Bring a jacket, it might be chilly. _

_Yours,_

_DM '_

What was that supposed to mean? Before she could think of an answer class was over. She decided to skip lunch and walk back to the heads common room. On her way she saw Harry.

" Harry!" She screamed. She had not many classes with him. She mostly saw him at the Gryffindor common room or at lunch and such. She hugged him and asked him.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." She whispered. 

" About what Hermione?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Remember that time a few weeks ago, at the grand ball?" She asked.

"Yes, why do you bring it up?" Now he was getting worried. 

" I'm pregnant Harry…and it might be yours" She said. A tear slipped from her eye. Harry had no idea what to do. Yes, they had done it. But it was only once and neither wished for it to happen. It just did. Both had lots of fire whiskey to drink. 

"Have you told Draco yet?" He asked. Looking concerned.

"No, I will though, tonight." She said.

"Well, do it when you are ready. I have to go, Ron and Ginny are waiting for me in the great hall." He said. He gave her a hug and started walking. He looked back and yelled 

"Don't worry! Everything will be fine!"

Hermione smiled slightly. Her friends were always there for her. 

Hermione made her way to her room. When she got in the common room she saw Draco. Sleeping silently. She didn't want to wake him. She had to. 

"Draco" She said shaking him. He gave a groan and rolled over. He was definitely a heavy sleeper. 

"Draco" She said shaking him harder. "Wake up!" She said. He rolled over, eyes open. 

"What is it Hermione?!" He said. 

" I need to tell you something. It's real important." She said

" Go ahead. I'm listening" He said. 

With that Hermione started her story.

"Draco, remember a few weeks ago? The ball?" He shook his head slightly. 

"Well, I did something. Something terrible and… and" Memories came flooding back

'_Hermione, do you want this?' Harry said. 'Yes!' she panted. Her breath became heavy and she started panting. Lots of fire whiskey and hot guys was NOT a good mix for her. Harry pinned Hermione to a wall. He grabbed her leg and picked it up. She instantly rapped her legs around his waist. Hermione started kissing Harry. Harry, started kissing back. Soon, both were naked. There was Harry, pumping in and out of Hermione. Finally, it was over. _

"Draco, the baby may not be yours." Hermione said. 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I WANT THEM! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT U THINK! SO PLEASEEEE!! Xlost-lonelyX 


	4. Chapter 4

-

-

-

**So, here is a new chapter. Thank you for the one person that has reviewed and the people that have added me to their alerts. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked. Hermione felt terrible. He looked as though he was going to cry.

"Draco, the baby may not be your's. I'm sorry" She whispered. Tears falling freely from her eyes.

Draco couldn't take anymore. He needed to leave. Without another word Draco left the room. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there. All he knew was he needed to do something.

' _Draco, you need to leave her' his conscious said_

' _I can't'_

' _You need to'_

' _I won't' _

' _Fine, but when she hurts you again then it's not my fault.'_

' _SHUT UP!'_

' _Hey buddy, you're just telling yourself to do it.'_

Draco needed to get away. He didn't know if he could handle anything else for the remainder of the day. He ended up walking to the black lake. Memories came flooding back.

" _My, my, my, If it isn't the famous book worm Granger." He told her sarcastically._

" _What do you want Malfoy?" _

" _Just to ask you something." _

'' _What do you need to ask me?" she said. Obviously irritated. She walked up so she was face to face with him._

" _I've been watching you since first year." he started. " I've never been able to admit it until about 2 minutes ago, but I think I love you." He said. He still had that Malfoy smirk. He felt like a dick. He shouldn't be smirking after he just told this girl he loved her._

" _Malfoy, if you're doing this to get something out of me or to get something from Harry and Ron then I will hex you to hell and back." She hissed. She turned on her heels to leave. He ran to catch up with her. When he finally got within reaching distance he grabbed her arm._

"_Hermione, listen to me. I do love you. I'm not lying. You don't see any one around so I'm not trying to act like something I'm not. I know I haven't been the best person to you in the past and I'll probably never make up for that but you have to believe me. I love you Granger. Whether you like it or not." He said. With that he left. _

Draco always felt himself running away from his problems. Whenever his parent's got into a fight he ran and hid. Knowing that at any moment his father would come in and take his anger out on him. He ran from Hermione more then once. Hell, he ran from pansy a few times too! It was a habit. One, he didn't know how to break.

Draco just needed some time to think. If he might not be the father then who could? He remembered the not that he sent to Hermione earlier in the day. Would she still come? Draco didn't know what to do, but when he looked at his watch he saw he was going to miss the begging of dinner if he didn't leave soon. Draco walked back to the castle. He had an ounce of hope that Hermione would be waiting for him.

-

-

**A/N: I know, I know. The chapters haven't been long. I'm just having a hard time. I need inspiration when I write. This chapter just popped into my head. It's midnight here and I decided after all the drama today write another chapter. So please review and tell me what you think. Thank you- Xlost-lonelyX**

**PS: I will try to write longer chapters soon!! :D**


End file.
